A Passive Aggressive Moment
by disneyfangirl2015
Summary: While recovering from a sickness and after Mana is severely injured, Atem struggles with the doubt and fear from his Priests all while searching for a criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

A voice.

Light.

Atem opened his eyes to the darkness- a different darkness than before. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing labored; he was still recovering from an illness. The Pharaoh pulled back the covers and let his toes touch the floor; he had been forbidden to leave bed until he was well again but... He made his way to the balcony and looked out to the sleeping city with a calm, violet gaze.

"What was that?" Atem never had such a vague dream before and he was stumped. Was it perhaps a vision? Since the previous Pharaoh died, things had taken a turn for the worse: Crime was on the rise and with it, the darkness in people's hearts. His court was being corrupted one-by-one. Atem was finding he could trust less and less of those around him – A creak.

The Pharaoh whipped around and went on the defensive, an instinct he acquired through his earlier years. "Who's there?!" He demanded from the intruder as he tried to pierce the darkness.

Seconds passed and no one answered. The young man edged forward, careful of the shadows and what lie in them. A knock at his door made him pause. "Yes?"

"My Pharaoh, I apologize for the inconvenience at such an hour but it's urgent." A guard voiced.

Atem slipped on a robe and embraced the dark for a moment to open the door. "What's wrong?" The palace guard was quick to answer and deliver, escorting the Pharaoh to Mana's room. There were already two stationed outside her own when they arrived, both of whom were eager to move out of the way and allow entrance. "Mana," The king mustered in a quiet voice when he saw her, pale and sickly in bed with Mahad sitting by her side. "Mana!" The sudden rise of voice caused him a coughing fit but he managed to push the Head Magician away and take a seat.

"Mana." He sniffled as he brought her hand to his cheek. "Everything is going to be okay! I-!"

"Your Majesty," Mahad interrupted quickly. "I need to tend to her wounds and I can't if…" He paused. "Mana is strong and she'll overcome this. But what she needs now is for me to finish healing her and some quiet."

Atem stood and looked between teacher and student before reluctantly letting Mana's hand go. "Let me know when she recovers. I'll be down to see her."

"You have some recovering of your own to do and until then, I will not allow you in here." Mahad informed as his fingers traced Mana's forearm.

"Mahad-?" The Pharaoh questioned in response.

"If you bring that sickness around her, there's a chance she'll get it too and her condition will only get worse. Do you want that?" He spared a glance at his master and long-time friend. "Because I don't. Please rest. You'll see her again soon."

::::::

Light flooded the room once the doorway was open but speculation still filled Atem's mind. "Do you mind taking a peek inside? I think I heard someone in my room before."

When the soldier came back empty-handed, the Pharaoh thanked him and apologized. "I apologize. It must be the illness." He shut the door and sighed, his mind fully awake now as he wondered if that noise was imaginary or not and if it meant danger; Mana and her safety and why no one wanted to say what happened; and of course, the dream with so little meaning, it had to mean something…right?

He had to sleep. It meant a new day and with it came solutions.

That was easier said than done however and it left the Pharaoh tossing and turning throughout the night, constantly in and out of consciousnesses. It wasn't until the sky turned silver did Atem give up. Once more, he tossed back the covers and stood at the balcony. His people were beginning to wake - he could hear the quiet yet busying sound echo from afar. Eventually, a small breath passed his lips as he thought about his own morning.

He was still fairly unwell and given that, the day would be own. Of course, Mahad and other Court Members would stop for a small visit...to get his signature and approval on certain matters. "Of course that's all they care about. Who would want to check up on me?" Mana. But of course! And she, herself wasn't able to. The Pharaoh moaned in frustration (he hated being cooped up like this) before turning around and heading back to sit on the bed. A hand absentmindedly wandered behind him to the cold and empty side of the mattress.

"Mana..." Atem remembered the sweet memory often.

 _Mana couldn't sleep and her mindless wandering led her to his room. Just as they had done as children, they shared the bed, hiding under the blankets and cracking jokes about the Priests. But this time was different. This time meant something: They shared a kiss._

The Pharaoh laughed as he remembered the Apprentice's squeals of happiness and delight after that. His fingertips brushed his lips as he remembered her soft touch before pounding his fist into the bed. "I need to see her. Guard!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a little disappointed with this chapter to be honest but it's a little longer**

"What happened?" Atem asked Mahad as they walked down the torch-lit corridor.

The Pharaoh had gone to Mana's room and peeked his head inside to take a look. He had been gone no more than a half hour but his hopes were quickly dashed. He had wished she was well and conscious but that was not the case. Her body was still bruised and as unconscious as she lay, her face was twisted in pain. It made Atem feel more angry than anything. He wanted revenge on whoever did this. He called for Mana's master shortly after to get the answers he needed.

"She joined Set for patrol."

"Patrol? But…why?"

"Yes, I was confused about it as well but she told me it was something she had to do; if not, harm would come to you. I thought… I should have believed her." The magician sighed from guilt before continuing. "Set said-."

"What happened?" Atem interrupted, his chest feeling heavy. Whether it was from the illness or Mana, the Egyptian King wasn't quite sure but he didn't care what Priest Set had to say. He just needed to know how his best friend ended up like this.

The Priest stopped and turned to his king. "She split up from her partner. We found her an hour later, her wand and assailant both gone."

"Did you or-?"

"Yes. I ordered the search for an intruder the moment she was found. I haven't heard anything yet." Mahad crossed his arms, disappointed and upset. "I should have gone with her."

"Don't blame yourself. We'll find whoever did this and make them pay. Dearly. Until then, stay alert. I'll re-issue guards outside Mana's room and have a much-needed talk with Priest Set. What was he thinking, letting her-?"

"My Pharaoh," Mahad was humble when interrupting, his head rising slowly. "I understand your anger. I blamed Set as much as I blame myself and was quite unreasonable." He clenched his fists. "He should have refused her but this is Mana. She would have disobeyed and found the intruder herself. He thought she was safest with one of his soldiers. Please, do not be angry with him. Mana was only trying to protect you-."

Atem let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his tricolored hair. He understood his Priest's reasoning but it was not a good enough one. "Once she joined Priest Set's troop, he became responsible for her well-being. He should have stayed by her side…. just as you are responsible for Mana while she is your apprentice."

The last comment made the bearer of the Millennium Necklace flinch. It was the truth that, in this moment, could get him in trouble with the king. He took a knee, head bowed. "Please understand! I didn't-"

Atem was hurt by the man's desperate attempt. The magician really thought he would receive punishment for this. Light from the wall flickered and the Egyptian King watched the shadows dance with the flame. "I'm not like my father." He replied in a monotone voice to show his disapproval. Mahad's head shot up, surprise and relief written on his face. "After three years, you ought to know this by now."

Atem turned his back to his childhood friend and began walking away, his heart growing heavier. "Two days. Expect me in two days."

:::::::

Maybe he should see Set later this afternoon. He was growing wearier by the minute and the doubt he was unnecessarily receiving made it worse. Mahad really had no reason to believe he or Set would be punished. Reprimanded, yes, but disciplined? No. Atem never sentenced nor punished anyone without cause. But, the Pharaoh realized, Mana gave him a cause.

A cause to act on his desires, to be irrational, to punish anyone who hurt her.

Perhaps Mahad already knew and that was why he became so afraid. It turned the young king's stomach and he had to stop and take a deep breath. He was just making himself sick now; he needed rest before he could continue worrying.

Atem paused before heading back to his bedroom. It was a quiet walk; silent bows or concerned gazes were received with an occasional 'good morning'. It wasn't odd, given that there was an intruder somewhere in the castle. Maybe. Probably. It was not yet fact and part of Atem wanted it to be just so he could find and destroy the criminal himself.

Yawning, he pushed open the door to his chambers and gave the tiniest of smiles. He could finally sleep. Collapsing onto his bed, the Egyptian king closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

:::::::

"Set." Atem called out when he saw the head of security speaking with Isis down the hall. Said couple turned their gaze from the script in the soldier's hands to their Pharaoh. "May I speak with him alone?" He asked Isis once they met halfway. She cast a worried look at Priest Set before bowing her head in agreement and taking the scroll with her.

"We can discuss it more later." Set informed the young woman before she disappeared around the corner.

Atem didn't want to pry as it wasn't his business – yet, but he was curious. "What were you and Isis talking about?" The Priest's eyes widened, as if he hadn't expected the question, before looking to the open garden.

"It's my fault. Isis warned me it would happen but I figured Mana was…that she-!" Set swung around to face his master, a bruise visible on the cheek. "Is she g-"

"What happened to you? Where did you get that bruise?" The Egyptian King reached up and held the Priest's face to observe more closely. It was difficult considering the height difference.

"It's nothing."

"Is this Mahad's doing?"

"I cannot say."

The Pharaoh released the man, disturbed and concerned by the answer. "Why not?"

"We will both be punished and he would have been undeserving." Very straightforward and very wrong.

"I see." Atem took a step back to gaze up at his protector who now had his head bowed. This was the second person among his Priests who felt uneasy being around him. "What have I done to warrant such disrespect and disbelief? I have been nothing but fair during my rule as king. Do you believe me to be as cruel as my father? Tell me-"

"Your Majesty, please forgive me! I didn't realize – It's just…something I grew up believing. Just as you are dear to her, she is dear to you and since I was responsible for her at that time-."

"Where did you hear about this?" It made the young king nervous. He could only hope it stayed within the Priest's circle. For if the rumor made it to the Council or spread through the palace, it would cause a lot of unnecessary hype. The man's blue robes fluttered and Atem had to admire his brave though insolent behavior. "We're not done."


	3. Chapter 3

Mana was awake.

It made his heart soar at the very idea of being able to hear her voice but also…nervous. She was in love with the Pharaoh and it scared him. It wasn't that Atem didn't return her feelings- he did but if the entirety of Egypt – of the world – knew this, she could be used against him and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

Stepping up to her chamber door, the statue-like soldiers moved aside to allow him access. Atem raised a fist and lightly knocked before announcing himself. "I've come to see Mana."

There was the scraping of a stool and a moment later, an exhausted Mahad opened the door. "Give her some time; she just woke up."

"I…I'll wait then." Atem wasn't going to harass or use his authority to see Mana when she needed privacy. "Tell her that...please." The young king turned around and moved to the wall to patiently wait. He would stay here all day if he had to – he'd spend his life at this wall if that's what was required.

No more than an hour later, the door opened to have Mahad exit. "She wants to talk to you." Atem felt an excited grin stretch on his features.

The magician nodded. "She hasn't mentioned anything about what happened so perhaps…." He paused. "I'd like to apologize once more for my behavior earlier this week."

"I understand your fear. My father's insane actions were for his family's safety and protection. However, do not think I will not hesitate to do the same."

"Understood, Your Majesty." He bowed in full comprehension – although confused by his friend's promise, a silence falling between them as the Pharaoh left.

::::::

The room was dimly lit by a single candle. The shadows were much more warm and welcoming than those he had experienced before and as he entwined his fingers with Mana's, Atem deduced it had to be her presence. Even through the forced smile plastered on her face that nearly deceived him, she was burning from a bitter sweet joy. "You can't fool me." He finally stated, breaking the calm. The young king wanted to touch her face, to hold her and kiss her.

Mana's lips trembled and she retracted her hand from his, her dark eyes shining in the bare light. "I'm not worried."

Atem moved closer. "I am." A quiet gasp passed the apprentice's lips. He tucked a strand of brown hair behind her; tears threatened to spill over. "It's been four days. I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up – that I wouldn't hear your voice again-" The Pharaoh couldn't continue and chose to bow his head, taking a firm grip on Mana's hand. He probably looked like a fool.

"I'm sorry, Atem." Said man looked up at the young woman. "I've caused you so much trouble." Mana took her free hand and ran it through Atem's colored spikes, massaging his scalp to soothe him. "If I had informed Set about my gut feeling, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Mana-"

"I told Mahad my feelings for you." Silence. "Although he is as wise as he is smart, he misheard and thought I said something else."

"…Something else?" Atem was slow to ask. He was sure he knew but he wanted Mana to verify.

Mana pulled her hand away from his hair to touch his bronze cheek with a fondness he hadn't seen from someone in a long time. "I didn't expect the enemy to be that strong." She avoided the question. Of course, but that wasn't what mattered the most right now. "It was effortless actually. I found him sneaking over the west wall. When I confronted him, I thought it would be an easy fight. He was slim and short; he carried nothing but a sword on his person.

"But after I locked eyes with him, every attack I threw at him reflected back to me with twice as much force. Even my Ka were destroyed…and when I finally figured it out, I was too late." She took a shaky breath. "He attacked me with my own wand."

Atem saw how deeply this upset her and cupped her face as gently as he could, taking careful note of the healing bruises and bones. "I swear on the gods that I'll get him for this."

Mana let their foreheads touch and placed her hands on top of his. "I know."

:::::::

Atem held Mana while she slept. They had been cuddling earlier and now he watched as her chest rose and fell, unsteady but sure. His violet eyes travelled to her face: the pain that was once written there was replaced by peace and a smile. "Mana?" He whispered, wondering if he should stay. He could if desired, but this was not his choice to make.

She didn't answer and the Egyptian King instead snuggled closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "There's so much I want to tell you, so much I need to say but if I do, you might get hurt." Mana replied with a shallow sigh and her head tilted towards him so it laid on his. "I'll tell you one day, just not now."

He brushed strands of hair that clung to her lashes and stuck to her clammy cheeks. Atem smiled and kissed her shoulder. "It's obvious, isn't it? I reversed my warning to Mahad…about protecting you. I've been worried sick – literally. I haven't been able to sleep or keep a straight thought or even eat. My affection towards you is more like a partner than that of a friend." Silence. "I can't stay but I will see you again soon." The king sat up and placed a kiss on her forehead before climbing out from beneath the covers.

 **Y'all, why hasn't anyone said anything about Priest Seto's name? I've been calling him Set this entire time because for some reason I thought it was 'Priest Set'. Oh well.**


End file.
